N feels like a monster
by Laxies
Summary: N believes that taking pokemon away from humans will save them, but that all changes when he meets Utsukushii White and Kami Black. Then N feels strange feelings and realizes he might be wrong. He is confused and doesn't understand what to do.
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

A young boy looks up at the starry night sky. His green hair flowed in the wind. Pokémon surrounded him on all sides. They were his companies since as long as the green haired boy could remember. Everything was about to change… he had to leave them, but It was for the sake of all Pokémon. He would leave his home and everything he ever knew to save them. He would remember this night forever as his last memory with these Pokémon.

The stars seemed to shine even brighter tonight than ever. It must have been a sign to show the boy he has to follow through with this plan. This was the start of Pokémon Liberation…


	2. The boy with the Green Hair

Chapter one: The boy with the green hair

How could this happen! Today was supposed to be the best day of my Life. Instead I was running for my life next to my best friends in a creepy dark forest. A humongous black creature with long claws and blood-red eyes was after us. Behind it were hundreds of people in strange knight outfits. The scariest thing was the boy with green hair standing on the black creature, controlling the beast and army. He looked down on us with cruel green eyes. Both Cheren and Bianca were captured and killed by the beast. The only ones left were me, Utsukushii White 美しい白, and my other best friend, Kami Black 黒神. Kami and I were getting tired and couldn't get away from the enemies. All of a sudden Kami trips on a root sticking out of the ground.

"Ow! Nooo Utsukushii, keep going, forget about me!" Kami cried seeing me turning around.

I ignore him and pull him up off the ground. Then I push him away. We start running again with me pushing Kami because of how tired he is. The black beast is about to grab me but at the last second Kami pushes me away and then he is caught and killed.

"No, no, no ,no, NO! This wasn't supposed to happen. This can't happen!" I yelled. The monster grabs me with its huge clawed hands and lifts me to the boy with the green hair.

He looks at me and says, "You're different from the others. Let's not kill her she could be useful…" I looked at him horrified. I rather die than help the guy who killed my best friends.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I yell waking up sweating in my purple bed. Good it was just a dream.

Today is my 15th birthday. Five days ago it was my friend Bianca's 15th birthday. 2½ months ago it was Cheren's 15th birthday. Kami would have been 15 a month ago, that is he hadn't disappeared three years ago. Kami was our best friend but when we were twelve he had suddenly disappeared. For some reason I can't forget about him. Professor Juniper said she would give each of us a Pokémon. Most trainers get their first Pokémon when their ten, but the professor said we weren't mature enough to own a Pokémon.

I quickly got dressed in my favorite outfit which is my snow white tank top, with a black vest, and blue short shorts with white markings on them. I then combed my hair and put it in a ponytail. I only left out two curly strands for looks. I pulled on my shoes and grabbed my bag. Then I ran downstairs and saw that my mom had made bacon and eggs.

My mom has Aqua blue eyes and long brown hair that she wears in a fluffy ponytail. She has a blue headband on, a long sleeve white shirt, and jeans. "Oh honey, you're awake. I made breakfast for you."

"Oh, thanks." I respond starting to dig in. Bacon is my favorite food. I could sing a whole song about it 'Bacon oh bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon oh bacon.'

After Breakfast my mom grabs a black and white present from upstairs and hands it to me. "Happy Birthday, Utsukushii."

I untie the white ribbon and rip off the black wrapping paper. Then open the box to find a pink and white hat, black and pink running shoes, and a black and red Xtransceiver. "Oh mom, thank you so much!" I cheered. I put on the hat, trade my old shoes for the running shoes, and put the Xtransceiver on my left wrist.

"Oh! Before I forget!" says my mom and goes back into the kitchen by the phone. She picks up a postcard and brings it back to the table. "This is from your father."

I say nothing and take the postcard and look at it. The front of the postcard is a picture of a town with two towers and a huge golden bird on it. I glance at the back and read the message from my dad. It said: Wish you a happy birthday and good luck on being a Pokémon trainer. Wish I was there. See you soon. ~Dad

"I wish he was here today," says my mom sadly.

I walked to the trash can and throw the postcard in it. Then I say to my mom not looking at her so she can't see the tears in my eyes, "Mom, I bet he will never come back, all he cares about is exploring places he has never been to. If he cared he would bring us with him or stay here." I have problems with my dad. The day after I was born my dad abandoned my mother and me to go exploring places away from the Unova region.

My mom lets out a sigh and says, "You know that's not true."

Before I had the time to respond the doorbell rang. I dried my eyes and opened the door. It was Professor Juniper. She handed me a blue and green box. "That holds the three starter Pokémon wait for Cheren and Bianca before opening it." I go upstairs and place the box on my table.

A little while later Cheren comes to my room. Cheren has short black hair, red glasses, dark blue eyes, wears a light blue jacket, a white shirt with a red Y on it, black pants, and blue sneakers. He hands me a book that says Pokémon Training for Dummies. "Happy Birthday, Utsukushii."

"Thank you Cheren." I respond and place in my bag. After five minutes of waiting for Bianca he gets impatient.

"What's keeping Bianca? That slowpoke could take forever to just go to her best friend's house. What's wrong with her!"

"Cheren there's nothing wrong with Bianca she's just… flighty." I responded. Cheren sighs and then Bianca walks into the room. Bianca has puffy blond hair, sparkly green eyes, wears a lime green hat, a white and orange shirt, a white skirt, orange tights, and yellow flats

"Am I late again? So-oooo-ory!" Bianca cries.

"Bianca… I've known for ten years that you have no sense of time, but…seriously… Today's the day we can get a Pokémon from Professor Juniper!" Cheren shouts.

"I know. Sorry, Cheren. Sorry, Utsukushii. It's Utsukushii Birthday, so Utsukushii gets first pick." Bianca cheers.

"Naturally. The Pokémon are waiting for us inside that present. OK, Utsukushii you go first and take a peek at the present. I want to meet the Pokémon right now!" Cheren responds.

Bianca quickly hands me a bag with yellow flowers on it, full of homemade pokefood before I get to the Pokémon. "Happy Birthday, Utsukushii."

"Thanks, Bianca." I say and walk up to the box Professor Juniper gave me. I opened the gift box. Inside was a note saying: I've brought three Pokémon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokémon!

-Professor Juniper

There was three Pokéballs inside each with a card under it. The middle said: The Fire-type Pokémon Tepig, the one on the right says: The water-type Pokémon Oshawott, and the one on the left says: The grass-type Pokémon Snivy. I grabbed Snivy because green is my favorite color.

"OK, I'll take this Pokémon!" Says Bianca grabbing Oshawott. "Cheren that one's yours!"

"Hey, how come you get to pick out my Pokémon?" Cheren growls. Bianca gives Cheren her puppy dog face. Her green eyes get all big and cute and she looks like she's going to cry. Cheren's face goes red and he gives in. "Oh, never mind. I wanted Tepig from the start, anyway."

"Everyone has chosen a Pokémon! So that's that! Hey I know! Let's have a Pokémon battle!" Bianca shouts.

"Honestly, Bianca you shouldn't have Pokémon battles inside a house." Cheren snapped.

Bianca gives Cheren her puppy dog face again. Cheren face turns red. "Don't be a worrywart! These little ones are weak. We have to let them battle so they'll get stronger. It's settled, Utsukushii! Get ready for a Pokémon battle!" Bianca called.

Both Bianca and I threw our Pokéballs in the air. Out came Snivy and Oshawott facing each other. Snivy looked like a green snake with cute little arms and legs. He had a pale skin color underbelly. The end of his tail was a three point leaf. Lastly his eyes were an intense red. Oshawott looked like a cute blue and white otter. He had a yellow seashell on his belly and big round eyes.

"Snivy use leer," I called. Snivy ignored me and charge at Oshawott using tackle. Oshawott screams and crashes into my TV.

"Oh no, Oshawott use tackle," Bianca called. Oshawott started to chase Snivy across the room and up on my bed. This caused the sheets to go flying across the room. Snivy got hit and knocked over my pot with a small tree in it.

"Snivy use tackle," I called. Snivy looks defiant and uses leer instead. Oshawott uses this opportunity to tackle Snivy into my bookcase causing it to fall over with all my books. Angered Snivy knocks Oshawott away with his tail and tackle him into the trash can. The trash can went flying and landed on top of Oshawott. Oshawott fainted, Snivy was the winner.

"The Pokémon on both sides did their best," Bianca called returning Oshawott. "Wow… Utsukushii, you're gonna be an awesome Trainer someday, I can tell! No doubt!"

"Thanks" I say happy from Snivy and my win (even if he didn't listen to me).

"Uh… … Bianca, would you take a look around?" Cheren indicated.

Bianca looks around my room and gasps. "Whoa! What happened! Wow! Pokémon are amazing! So little, but so strong! I'm so glad that I get to have a Pokémon!" Bianca cheers. Then Cheren shoots her a look and Bianca says, "Oh. Um, sorry about your room, Utsukushii."

"It's OK I need to redecorate it anyways." I laugh. Man this is going to take forever to clean I thought bitterly.

"You… are completely hopeless." Cheren says angrily to Bianca.

Bianca puts on her 'innocent' face and says, "Then why didn't you stop me?" Cheren turns red (again), doesn't answers this and walks to the other side of the room and grabs the trash can and places it where it belongs. He throws the trash back in it. I try not to laugh at my friends. They are so silly at times.

"Hey, Cheren! How about you battle, too? With all you know, I'm sure you can battle without turning the room into a disaster area like I did!" Bianca requests of Cheren.

"Sure," He responded. "Besides, it's not fair if you two are the only ones who get to have fun battling! It's decided. You'll be my opponent in my first Pokémon battle! Let's see what you can do, Tepig! I've finally become a trainer… everything starts here."

Tepig is a little orange pig with long brown ears, brown hooves, and has a springy brown tail with an orange sphere attached. Snivy and Tepig duked it out until Tepig was defeated when Snivy hit him into my desk knocking down the box that originally held the three Pokémon.

"Oh so that's a Pokémon battle. I made a strange blunder in my first battle, but this feeling I have… I'm finally a trainer. But first, we'd better go apologize to your mother about this messed up room." Cheren indicated.

"Oh! I better come, too!" Bianca stammered.

"I'll have to explain this too," I mumbled. We all walked downstairs to the living room were my mom was drinking tea. We explained what happened and she said she would clean it up for us. We left to go find Professor Juniper.

"Wow you guys have already battled! I'm surprised; well know is the time to nickname your Pokémon so they can start to learn their name." Professor Juniper exclaimed. I decided to name Snivy Hokori (Pride in Japanese). "As for why I gave all of your Pokémon is for you guys to complete the Unova region Pokédex. So, I want you three to visit many places and meet all of the Pokémon in the Unova Region. This is my request. Utsukushii! Cheren! Bianca! You'll go on an adventure to complete the Pokédex, will you not?"

"Of course," We all say in unison.

"Thank you guys," the professor says handing each of us a Pokédex. "Now here are five Pokéballs for each of you guys. Good luck on your journey."

We all ran out to Route 1. This was all our first time out of our hometown, Nuvema Town.

"Guys I sorta want to go on my own adventure to discover what I want to do when I'm an adult and to see everywhere in the Unova region." Bianca whispered.

"It's okay I want to go on my own that way I can get all the gym badges and beat the Elite four by myself," Cheren stated.

"I will miss you guys," I say looking down. I didn't want to be alone, but at least I have Hokori and I wasn't going to be selfish and stop my friend's dreams. The others looked at me and nodded. We separated and went off on our own. I battled a few trainers on my way to Accumula Town and beat all of them. I saw a few wild Pokémon but they all ran away before I got the chance to catch one. When I finally reached Accumula Town Hokori had started to listen to me and it was evening. I let out Hokori and held him in my arms. I was going to carry him to the Pokémon Center, but there was a commotion in the center of the town so I went to see what was wrong. Then I stopped dead in my tracks. Near the front was the boy with the green hair. He couldn't be real could he! Then he turned and looked at me straight in the eyes.


	3. N

**DISCLAMIERS: If I owned Pokémon each game would get its own series**

Chapter two: N

I couldn't believe it! How could this boy be real when he was just some person in my weird nightmare? What does this mean? Then I remembered why I went over here in the first place. I turned away from the boy's intense green eyes and saw the crowd were all looking at a strange green haired man (Why does everyone all of a sudden have green hair?) wearing a huge gold and black robe. Behind him were seven people in strange knight outfits. (What the heck, I'm I still asleep?) Besides those 'knights' where some strange black and white flags with a blue design on them.

The man wearing the strange robe started to speak, "My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentleman, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation." I looked at him like he was crazy. Liberate Pokémon! Really who would do that?

"Hun?"

"What?"

"Why?"

"How come?" The crowd murmured.

Ghetsis steps forward and looks into the crowd. "I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However… Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans… only assume that this is the truth?" Ghetsis suddenly raises his voice and accusingly stares at the audience. "Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers… They get pushed around when they are our 'Partners' at work… Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I am saying?"

"No way."

"Yikes!"

"I don't know…"

Ghetsis takes a step back and continues in a calmer voice. "Now, ladies and Gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility towards these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

"What could it be?"

"Liberation?"

"Should we…"

Ghetsis raised his voiced again, but more in an agreeing manner. "That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between People and Pokémon… and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention," says Ghetsis bowing respectfully.

Two of the Team Plasma members grabbed the flags than surrounded Ghetsis and the strange group left.

"About that speech… What do you think we should do?"

"Liberate Pokémon? That's not even possible! Is it?"

"It isn't," I state coldly. "Pokémon and humans are friends until the end, separating us from them will only break hearts and cause suffering!" I shout completely positive that what I was saying was the truth. This seems to reassure the restless crowd and the slowly depart. I am about to join them, but then I see the boy with the green hair walking towards me.

"Do you truly believe that…" the boy asks me.

"Of course! I wouldn't ever give up my Pokémon. It's my goal to meet and make friends with all Pokémon," I say. This seems to startle the boy. His green eyes go wide and he looks at me funny.

"Your Pokémon… Just now, it was saying…" The boy whispers in deep thought.

"W-what's this about Pokémon… talking?" I stuttered. Is this boy crazy?

"Yes, they're talking. Oh. Then you can't hear it, either… How sad. My name is N." The green hair boy declares.

"N! My name is Utsukushii White." I say awkwardly.

"So… as a trainer you're going to confine many, many Pokémon in Pokéballs. I'm a trainer, too, but I can't help wondering… Are Pokémon really happy that way? Well, Utsukushii, is it?" N questioned like I was a criminal and he was an interrogator.

"Never! No ones that cruel, I would capture only some Pokémon and keep them as companions. Any unnecessary captured Pokémon would be released," I answered honestly. Since I have a Pokédex I would have to capture lots of Pokémon, but then I would release some of them afterwards.

"Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!" N calls and throws up a Pokéball. Out comes a Purrlion.

"Come on Hokori," I say putting down Hokori. He glares at his foe and then smirks. "Use leer then jump in the air and use tackle on Purrlion. Hokori goes up into Purrlion's face and uses Leer. While Purrlion is momentarily distracted Hokori jumps into the air and use the momentum to make tackle extra powerful.

Purrlion screeches and staggers up. "Purrlion Scratch!" N instructs. The Purrlion runs behind Hokori and scratches the back of his head and then down to the leaf on his tail. Hokori growls and says '_Sniiiiv'_

"More let me hear your Pokémon voices." N pronounces.

"Hokori, charge at Purrlion then jump behind her and use Tackle." I advise. Hokori runs towards Purrlion. She braces for the attack, but at the last second Hokori does a flip and is behind Purrlion and tackles into her.

'Puuuuuurrrrrlion!' Purrlion screamed before falling to the ground and fainting. N returns Purrlion to her Pokéball. I'm so happy an entire battle and Hokori listened to me the entire time.

"I never expected Pokémon to say such things… As long as Pokémon are confined in Pokéballs… Pokémon will never free. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends." N murmurs and then hands me my prize money. "I have a feeling we will be seeing each other again."

I have a feeling that this N guy isn't as bad as I thought he was in the first place. Oh yeah, It might be a good idea to go to the Pokémon center now. I go over to Nurse Joy and hand her Hokori to heal.

"Tell me your name so I can call you up once your Pokémon is healed." She sweetly asserts.

"It's Utsukushii," I call. Then I went to the Pokémart and bought three potions, some bowls, and a special present for Hokori. Since I had to wait for Hokori I got out the Pokefood Bianca made. I put it into a green bowl and put some water in a blue bowl for Hokori.

"Utsukushii! Your Pokémon is ready for you." Nurse Joy calls. I run over to grab Hokori.

"Thank you! Come on Hokori I got you some food and a Present." I cheered. I grabbed a crimson scarf from my bag and put it on Hokori.

'_Snivvvv_' Hokori smiled and then happily ate his food.

"Hokori, how would you feel about getting another friend for this journey?" I ask thinking about capturing another Pokémon.

'Snivy' he responded. When Hokori was done eating I washed his dishes and put them in my bag. Then I walked to Route 2. I started searching in the tall grass. All the Pokémon I found I didn't catch, none of them I felt were what I was looking for. When I was about to give up I found him, He was a tiny Lillipup. Unlike other Lillipups his Black-grey fur ran down to his tail and he had a fang that stuck out. Instead of me finding and attacking him, he decided to come out and attack Hokori and me.

'PUUUUUP!' He yowled as he jumped on Hokori and bit his neck.

'Snivvvvvy,' Hokori cried in surprise.

"Hokori use Vine Whip and throw him against a tree then use tackle," I insisted. Hokori was about to use vine whip, but the Lillipup used tackle on him. Hokori grabbed him and threw him, then used Vine Whip. The Vine Whip grabbed the Lillipup, and Hokori threw him against a tree; then tackled into him while he was still dazed.

I threw a Pokéball and it hit the Lillipup directly between his eyes it shook once, twice, thrice, Click! Yessss! I just caught Hokori and I, a new partner and friend.

"Come on out Lillipup!" I call throwing his Pokéball into the air. It popped open and a red beam poured out and turned to Lillipup. 'Lill' he barked and glared at me. "Welcome Bureibu (Brave in Japanese)," I greeted and pat his head. He looked at me curiously. "Do you like your new name?"

'Pup' he barked and wagged his cute little tail. I grabbed Hokori and Bureibu and hug them. We all yell happily and start rolling in the grass and playing.

**N's Point of View:**

"Why do her Pokémon care for her so much? She just caught that Lillipup and it already trusts her, hum… I wonder could she be, no of course not," I mumble to myself. The wind picked up and my hair went flying behind me. I was on a little hill next to an oak tree watching Utsukushii playing with her Pokémon.

Then three men dressed like purple ninjas suddenly appeared in front of me. Their white hair stood out like a gray storm cloud on a sunny day. They were known as the Shadow Triad. "Lord, N," says the one in the middle.

"We have a message from Ghetsis," says the one on the right.

"What is it," I ask?

"He asks of you to quickly go to the Dream Yard in Striaton City and capture Munna, the Dream Eater Pokémon," replied the one on the left.

"OK, I will do it right away," I answered. "You may leave now."

"Sir," says the Shadow Triad in unison then they vanished into thin air.

I notice Utsukushii lying in the grass with her two Pokémon. She is looking at the now appearing stars. She points at them and talks to her Pokémon.

I sit down on the hill and watch the interaction between Utsukushii and her Pokémon even though I should get going. I'm curious about why her Pokémon don't mind that they belong to her. As I watch them I think about when I first saw Utsukushii at Accumula Town. Wait, why was she staring at me? Did she sense something different about me? I try to ignore these strange thoughts and think about her Pokémon again.

Snivy looked so happy, how does she do it? All the pervious trainers I have met their Pokémon looked miserable. Lillipup also looks really happy. There is something really special about this girl, I think to myself and then stand up. I need to go to the Dream Yard.

**A Mysterious stranger near Nuvema Town, Point Of View:**

"Finally, after two years I have found it. Zapdos, I hope you're ready…" The boy smirks. He walks into Nuvema Town and walks past Professor Juniper's Lab straight for a two-story building were Utsukushii's mom was sitting on a bench looking at the stars.

"Hello, Suu~īto." The boy calls and walks up to Utsukushii's mom.

"Hunh! Who are you, what are you doing here?" Startled Suu~īto interrogates. The boy laughs and his dark brown eyes shine.

"I'm here for Utsukushii…"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I DID! XD SORRY IF THERES ANY QUESTIONS. JUST ASK ME IN YOUR REVIEWS, AND I WILL ANSWER TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITIES. I'M SORRY IF I DON'T POST SOON, I HAVE A LIFE AND I'M ALSO WORKING ON ANOTHER FANFICTION. PLEASE REVIEW =3**


	4. Kami Black

**DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OTHERWISE ASH WOULDN'T BECOME STUPID AFTER EVERY REGION AND BE SO LAME**

Chapter three: Kami Black

"I can't believe it Zapdos, what a disappointment." I lazily identified. I looked at my first Pokémon. He was a very spiky yellow bird with a bad attitude. Suddenly he turned and looked at me.

"Are you thinking I have a 'bad' attitude again!" He growled. Oh yah, it might be good to mention I can understand what ever Zapdos says. I don't get why; I can't understand the rest of my Pokémon.

"Sorry, sorry… how do read my mind like that?" I ask half seriously.

"Kami you're probably the most simple minded human I have ever met." Zapdos responded.

"Ahhhh, thanks for the compliment buddy," I joked.

Zapdos hit my head with his beak, knocking me down onto the grass. "It was an insult, retard." He growled. Despite what Zapdos says he actual likes me and my jokes. I can still remember when we first met…

_**~Flashback starts~**_

_I hadn't had any Pokémon yet. It was half a year after I left Nuvema Town. I had gone to Mistralton City to explore the Chargestone Cave and found a Pokémon partner. When I arrived everyone was running and screaming. I found an old lady with long braids and asked what was wrong. She said a bird demon had appeared and suddenly started to attack everyone and had defeated Skyla the gym leader. This surprised me and asked where this 'demon' was. She said it was in Route 7 near the Celestial Tower. _

_Then I ran to search for the 'demon.' After a while I just fallowed the screeching and thunderbolts getting shot everywhere. When I arrived my eyes grew wide with what I saw. It was humongous electric bird, with cruel black and white eyes, large sharp talons, and a black and silver collar with blinking red lights around his neck. Then he saw me and shot thunder at me. It hit me in the chest and made me bonk into a tree._

"_Ouchhhh," I howled. Then I saw Skyla on the ground about three yards away from me. "Hey Skyla, are you okay?" She didn't respond. _

_I stumbled up, but was knocked down by the bird's Thunder wave. I looked at him angrily and slowly got up still staring at him. I slowly walked to Skyla and picked her up._

"_You're heavier than you look," I joked trying to forget about what was actually happening. I tried to carry her away, but suddenly the bird charged at me with Peck knocking me away and dropping Skyla. She skidded to a halt near a wooden beam. I was in a lot of pain. My back was bleeding and my head hurt. _

_The bird started charging his power and was about to shoot electricity at Skyla I jumped and pushed Skyla out of the way getting shocked in the process. "That only tickled," I spat lying on the ground._

"_Why do you interfere human? Why protect her? What's the point, it would be easier to give up?" The bird screeched looking at me with his head turned slightly in confusion._

"_I don't know I just do. I don't personally know Sklya, but I would never leave someone behind to get hurt or killed. Plus I'm stubborn and don't give up easily. I'm probably delusional by now from the loss of blood, because I think I hear you talking and that's not possible," I wheeze and cough out blood._

"_You make no sense human, all of your kind that I have met before are selfish beings that would kill to capture and sell me." The bird yowled shouting electricity from his wings._

_I looked up at his collar and said "Is that collar from someone bad, do you want me to take it off of you?" He looked surprised and landed on the ground in front of me. I stumbled up and grabbed on his wing for support. Then I tried to take off his collar, but it was locked._

"_What the heck?" I mumbled. I took out a bobby pin and stuck it into the locked. I twisted it until I heard a soft click. I smiled and took of the collar. "There you go, Sparky," I laughed. Then the world started to spin and I fell to the ground, and fainted._

_I woke up the next morning in a hospital. I asked the nurses how I got here, but all of them said they just found me and Skyla at the door knocked out. The weirdest thing was no one remembered anything about the electric bird and called me crazy when I asked about him. I'm not crazy *pout* . When they finally let me leave the hospital, I walked to route 7 to look for the Bird creature. I spent the next week searching with no luck, but I wouldn't give up. Half a year later on my thirteenth Birthday I found him at the top of Celestial Tower._

"_Hey bird your alive," I yelled running to him and had a big goofy smile on my face. _

_He looked at me annoyed and screeched, "I have a name Human, it's Zapdos and who are you.__" He glared_

_My smiled faded, "I guess you don't remember me Zapdos. My name is Kami Black. Don't you remember when you kept on shocking me, pecked at me, and asked me questions?" I pleaded._

_He blankly stared at me. "Here let me show you," I mumbled and dug into my bag until I found a black and silver collar. I pulled it out; Zapdos screeched and started flapping his gigantic wings. "See, don't you remember now? I toke this off of you," I grinned. This collar was what kept me from thinking I just made up the story with Zapdos._

"_Human, I mean Kami where did you get that… are you really the foolish boy from half a year ago…" He murmured. _

"_Of course Zappy," I cheered smiling again. "Wait did you call me foolish, Meany!" I pouted pointing my finger at him._

"_Hmmm, what are you doing here; I thought you didn't live here?" He questioned completely ignoring my comment._

"_Your right I don't live here. I only stayed to search for you." I responded audaciously._

_Zapdos looked surprised and asked "Why!"_

"_Because your my friend and refused to believe you never existed." I said seriously. _

"_Friend? I never expected a human to call me that… I have one more question for you human… Will you allow me to join you with your journey." Zapdos called._

_I smiled even more and practically shouted, "Sure!" I through a Pokéball and he went into it. It shook twice then clicked. I sent him back out._

"_So what do you think about the name Sparky?" I asked_

"_No" He responded._

"_Zappy" _

"_No."_

"_Shocker"_

"_No."_

"_The Terminator!"_

"_NO!"_

"_Kami" =3_

"_HELL NO!"_

"_OK,OK, it was only a suggestion…" ^3^_

_**~End of flashback~**_

Yah, that is how we met. Now two years later I have tons of Pokémon (Why are we only allowed to hold six Pokémon T.T Oh well XD). I wanted to be with my friends so I went to Nuvema Town, but apparently they just went on their journeys.

"Return, Zapdos" He was put into his Pokéball. I was now in Accumula Town. I had no reason to search here my friends all my friends wouldn't be here, by now they would probably on their way to the next town. (Which town would that be? I have absolutely no sense of direction T.T). I walked out of the town and traveled for a while. Then I saw it, it was perfect. I ran up to the brown haired girl next to the Lillipup and green thing.

"Oh my God. I was right!" I shouted with joy

"Hunh? Who are…" she started.

"Please oh please let me squeeze them! They are so big and round!" I cheered bouncing with joy.

"WHAT!" The girl cried. Then I reached and grabbed her hair and started to squeeze the fluffy strands.

"So SQUISHY!" I howled

"What…" she said in surprise.

"Bye now. I have to go find my friends." I shouted running off.

"What a weirdo…" I heard her say while I was running.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY IT TOOKE SO LONG I WENT TO LAKE TAHOE FOR FOUR DAYS, THEN IT WAS MY LITTLE BROTHERS BIRTHDAY, THEN I HAD TO VIST MY GRANDMA. IF YOU DON'T REVIEW KAMI WILL GO FIND YOU AND SQUEEZE YOUR HAIR XD NO MATTER HOW SHORT OF LONG IT IS. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ASK IN YOUR REVIEWS AND I WILL RESPOND. PLEASE REVIEW =3**


End file.
